Hospital Hell
by Sweet Little Dark Angel
Summary: Zula MacKnight has been suffering nightmares of the day when her parents died. She was sent to a psychiatric hospital when she was 16. Now shes 18 and can't wait to get out of there when she turns 19 but then something changes and its all because of Levi Cox. Will she ever escape the hospital she always hated or will she find love and never leave?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1Living in Hell

**I Do not own the Night World Series or characters that I may use of the story from the Night World. I do hope you enjoy this story. Thank you.**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

A little girl with long, stright, black hair and bright, green eyes woke up to the sounds of gun shots. She rush down and screamed when she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. She look around for her father. She ran into kitchen and screamed as she saw her dad clovered in blood.

He looked at her sadly. "I had to do it. I had to. She was going to leave me." he whispered.

The little girl had tears running down her face. She started to walk towards her father but stop when he pulled out the gun that was used to kill her mother.

"I'm sorry, my little Zula, your on your own now." Her father whispered before taking the gun and putting the gun to his head. He looked at his daughter as he cried before he pulled the trigger.

"No!" the little girl screamed and cried as her own father's blood clovered her.

Zula Mcknight woke up from her nightmare that had been haunting her for years. She could never forget her parents death but she did forgive her father for what he had done. The only thing she wish for is to get out of Bane Psychiatric Hospital for Young Adults. She was sent to the "Crazy Place" because she had attempted suicide many times. She was 16 when her foster family sent her here but now she was 18. When she turns 19, she will be release from this living hell. For now she was stuck in this hospital until then.

She look at the clock and saw it was 6 in the morning. She sighed. She got up and got dress and went into the hall. She look around and saw no one was up.

Unlike other psychiatric hospitals, Bane encourges for their "sick" to interact with each other. Zula didn't mind because she like it. She walk down the hallway when someone ran into her and knock her down.

A boy with golden, yellow eyes and curly, brown hair look at her angerly. "Watch where your going!" he growled before walking away.

"Maybe you should watch where your going!" she yelled angerly. 'How dare he run into me and not even say sorry or help me up!' she thought. 'Who was he anyways? I've never seen him here before.'

She went back to her room and went to sleep.

"Damn human!" Levi Cox mumbled. He was so piss from that girl running into him all he wanted to do was rip every human apart. He was a werewolf after all. He sat in the office and waited for Hunter to appear. He started to play with his foxglove necklace when Hunter Redfern finally showed up.

"About damn time." Levi growled standing up. "What in the hell am I doing here?"

"Your going to be a patient here." Hunter said with a strange evil smile.

"What? Why?"

Hunter walk over and look out the window. "I need you to spy for me. I heard Circle Daybreak is making their rounds through hospitals like these. I need to know what their up to. Thats why I'm sending you here." he said.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Levi asked.

Hunter smiled. "No. The paper work is done but you'll have more freedom then the others so use it wisely." he said before disapearing.

"Damn vampires." Levi said before sighing. His life went from good to worse. He had a nurse show him to his room. He couldn't sleep without thinking about the girl he ran into the hallway. 'Who was she?' he thought. Hours later he went to sleep and dreamt of her.

That was my first fanfic that I have ever written. Please review. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Levi

Heres the next chapter. Do enjoy please!

Since Levi had appeared, there had been people going missing ever since. Zula did everything she could to avoide him but it was very hard to do so. She always some how run into him and everytime they run into eachother they share some bad words and walk off. She never touch him as in skin to skin wise but she always wonder what it would feel like.

She was sitting in the hallway when Levi came around the coner with the girls following him behind him. The girls were crazy about Levi. Mostly because he was hot and charming but he did have a bad temper which they didn't mind but Zula did.

She didn't like men like Levi. She like the smart, sweet, caring, and cute guys which Levi was not. For some reason she hated Levi and he hated her. She grab her journal and begin to write.

"Hey bitch, get away from my room." she heard someone growled.

Zula look up and smiled. It was Levi.

"Why don't you make me!" she said standing up and stared him into his eyes. She shivered.

"I will!" Levi growled.

"Fine then do it!" Zula growled back.

"Levi forget her." one of the girls wined.

"Yeah." another girl wined.

"Please" the other girls begged.

Levi growled. He stared Zula down. "Your mine bitch. You just wait! I'll get you" he growled.

"Fine by me" Zula growled.

Levi spit at her feet and walk away.

Zula just watch him go.

Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
